Siblings
by Stardove
Summary: I thought it would be interesting to see what happens when Mal's little sister developes a crush on Jayne. I did have to create one new character, but it's an interesting plot idea...
1. Stowaway

Serenity sat down just outside a thriving Alliance metropolis on an Alliance planet. "Why are we doing this again, sir?" asked Zoe, Mal's right hand woman who had been with him since the war.

"Much as I hate workin' for the Alliance, Serenity's got some necessary repairs needin' done, and this was the closest n' easiest job," answered Serenity's captain, though he didn't seem too thrilled with the idea. "'Sides, Inara has an appointment to keep." River came running out to them, her dark hair flowing behind her, her feet making no sound despite her heavy combat boots.

"Bad traffic, busy streets. If you don't go now, we won't get off-world for awhile." Without another word, she turned round and left them.

"All right, Zoe, Jayne, you're with me, rest o'ya, take care of the ship," he said as Zoe, himself, and the big mercenary for hire boarded the mule. He saw no reason to close the Firefly's airlock, since they were on world, and enough out of the way not to attract unwanted attention. They weren't aware of being watched by a nineteen year old girl.

The girl snuck onboard, and slipped off her heavy boots, which were much like River's. She ducked behind some of the crates in Serenity's hold when she heard people coming. Upon seeing that Kaylee, the ship's mechanic, and Simon, it's doctor, were otherwise occupied, she went in search of a better hiding place. She found herself wandering toward the cockpit when she was confronted by River. "_Zhòu mà_!" the girl shouted, both startled and upset that she had failed to sneak on unnoticed.

"The other shuttle is hardly ever used," said River, taking the girl by the hand and leading her to it. The girl was about to thank her when she said "You're welcome."

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne soon returned, a few dollars richer and a few new parts for Serenity in hand. "Kaylee, get to work," Mal said. "Sooner you're finished, sooner we're off-world again." Inara had arrived just before them, so everyone was present and accounted for. Kaylee got to work without saying much. _He's a mite tetchy_, she thought, and didn't want to make it worse. River, however, did have something to say to him.

"How's your family?" she called to him from one of the walks that made the upper level of Serenity's hold. She left before he could answer.

"What in the hell was that about?" asked Jayne gruffly, feeling like he'd missed something important.

"That's what I'm wantin' to know," answered Mal.


	2. Reunion

A/N: Yeah, still a bit new at this, this is my first story. The last chapter was called Stowaway. I appreciate praise and constructive criticism, but if you just give a review that says "That sucks, I hate this story" I won't be able to improve. Also, I'm still learning format and things like that. This is after Serenity, the movie. Disclaimer: Only one character is of my own creation, the rest are Joss Whedon's brain children.

Chapter 2: Reunion

Kaylee finished the repairs as ordered, and soon they were off-world again, out in the black. After a few hours, the little stowaway started getting a bit antsy. She decided to do some exploring, as Mal couldn't just drop her out here. She wandered down the hallway that everyone's rooms branched off of, and was just outside Jayne's quarters when his door opened. She froze; there was no where to hide, and she couldn't very well run with out being caught. Jayne, however, was not paying attention, and didn't even notice her as he headed for the ships common area. The girl was tempted to follow him, not sure what compelled her to do so.

She felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck. Someone was behind her. "What are you doing on my ship?" asked a rather angry sounding Malcom Reynolds. The girl turned to face him, and all she said was "Surprise"Jayne turned to watch the altercation. This'll be interesting', he thought as he leaned against one of the doors. He expected Mal to explode with anger at the stowaway, and was almost hoping for a fight. Stowaways always seemed to mean trouble for the crew. Jayne was shocked when Mal actually embraced the young girl. "Mei-Mei, it's been s'long since I seen ya last," he said smiling.

"You actually know this xiao gui?" asked Jayne, shocked by Mal's reaction.

"Yeah," said Mal, grinning as he turned the girl to face the merc. "Meet Sidalee Reynolds, my kid sister."

Mal had called everyone to the dining table to introduce Sidalee. One could just look at them and tell they were related. Sida, as she asked everyone to call her, looked like a younger, smaller, female version of Mal. They had similar hair, though hers was longer, done in two shoulder length braids. She had similar eyes, though hers were softer than Mal's. She wore a long red peasant top with a black hand knitted scarf tied around her waist as a belt and a tan skirt. She had replaced the heavy boots, which came just above her ankles. As Mal went around the table, telling her the names of the crew, she shook each's hand. Mal thought he noticed a bit of a blush when she shook Jayne's, but shook the thought off.

"So, what you been doin' with yourself?" asked Mal as the two down.

"Looking for you," she answered in a mock irritated voice. "I got around doing what odd jobs I could in return for food, a place to sleep, and travel fares." She almost felt Mal tense from across the table. "Don't start to worryin', I din't do no wh-uh-companion work," she said, looking at the table. She had guessed at Inara's occupation from Mal's less than subtle reference, and didn't want to offend the lovely lady. Sida glanced back up at Inara nervously.

"It's all right," Inara reassured her. "I'm almost used to the insults by now." Mal gave her the look he always did when commenting about her career choice. In the moment Inara and Mal locked gazes, Sida thought she felt something pass between them. After an awkward silence, Sida said "Oh, I brought presents." She dumped the contents of her small drawstring bag onto the table. There were a few boxes of chocolates and other candies, as well as big, juicy strawberries.

Kaylee bit back a squeal of delight as she reached for one. "I like her already, Cap'n"

"I can stay, right?" asked Sida hopefully.

Mal put rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, Mei-mei. We get into some dangerous stuff. If'n you got hurt, I would blame myself for puttin' you in harm's way"

"But I can clean, and I can cook a decent meal outta almost anythin'," protested Sida.

"We could use the help, sir," said Zoe with a half smile. River put her two cents in.

"Simon wants to bunk with Kaylee, but can't leave me by myself. If Sida and I share, he can have both." Simon's face turned bright red, and Kaylee turned to smirk at him.

"We don't need no other gorram little girl runnin' around this boat," said Jayne.

"For once, I agree with him," said Mal, standing and walking away from the table a bit.  
The whole crew broke into protest about what was to happen to Sida, when she finally managed to shout over the din. "I ain't got nowhere else to go!"


	3. Regrets

A/N: Hello all! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy with school, scouting, and dance. I realized I had left this at a bad place when I watched Firefly on SciFi. Now I have some free time and should be able to update more regularly. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad to know my story isn't lame or hated.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Regrets**

"What do you mean?" askedMal as the crew hushed. "Can't ya go back home?" Sida's green eyes filled with tears, and it was a few moments before she could answer. She finally squeaked, "Reavers come, Mal. Pa hid me before they broke into our house. He and Ma tried fightn'em, but there were so many. I could see them from where I was hid, and I watched them tear Ma and Pa apart. They weren't the only ones lost either. The yao mó pulled out, but one got left in our house." Sida began to sob now, unable to speak for a moment. She pulled down the neck of her peasant shirt to show a series of scars. They looked like human teeth marks, though somewhat altered. Mal and the others stared in shock as she recovered herself. "The neighbors got him before he could do much damage. I thought I was goin' to die."

As she finished the story, Mal gathered her into a brotherly hug, shushing her and trying to comfort her. This had hit him rather hard, everyone could see it. "It's all right, Mei-mei, you can stay," he whispered to her, cradling her sobbing form in his arms.

Sida stayed with Kaylee that night; Mal was still on the fence about she and Simon sharing quarters. Mal lay in his room, thinking over the news Sida had dropped on him. He hadn't visited home in a long time, but felt he should have been there, for his parents and for Sida. He heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in," he said, sitting up, bare chested as he didn't like sleeping in his shirt. Inara entered in a silky pink nightgown. "I didn't think you'd be sleeping," she said, sitting beside him on the bed. Mal fixed his eyes on the floor. "I shoulda been there," he said, his voice dripping with disgust for himself.

Inara laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mal, you didn't know. Don't blame yourself for this," she said, somewhat soothing and scolding at the same time. "I didn't stay in touch, didn't tell them where to find me. Sida's been trampin' all over the verse looking for me, not knowin' what trouble she could get into." He looked up at her, his eyes full of sorrow. Inara felt herself leaning in towards him, and knew he was leaning closer as well. Their lips would have eventually touched if she hadn't stood up abruptly. "I can't do this, he'll be to jealous when I make and keep an appointment." she thought, shaking her head a bit to clear it. She knew she shouldn't be falling in love. "It's late, we should get some sleep," Inara announced, her voice not its usual calm. "You're right," said Mal laying back down as Inara exited. They exchanged good nights. In spite of his anger with himself, he smirked slightly when she left.


	4. Strawberries and Dinosaurs

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got busy with school again, and suffered from a writer's block. I had a few chapters written in a notebook, then lost it. I got the box set for my birthday, and I've been inspired to go back to it. Oh, and thanks to ScaryNightmare for the advice.

**Chapter 4: Strawberries and Dinosaurs**

The next morning, Mal found Jayne and Sida talking in the mess. Sida was cooking, and managing to make their go-se tasting food smell good.

"Well, Mal left before Ma remarried, but he knew he had a stepfather. I made sure of that. I didn't know our pa, so I took a liking to Joe, and pretty soon, I was calling him Pa. Back on Shadow…" Mal's walking in had interrupted Sida.

"What'cha makin'?" he asked casually.

"Breakfast," she answered brightly.

"Yeah, and she was telling some mighty embarrassin' stories about you as a kid," Jayne said, smirking. "Like how your ma caught you skinny dipping with some little country girl." Mal looked up, his face turning a slight shade of red.

"Well, I was just tryin' to get to know people. What else do I got to talk about?" Sida asked, a poutiness in her voice.

"How's about you tell him about the time your skirt got caught in your horse's saddle and how it ripped right offa you as you got off?" offered Mal, taking revenge.

"Now that woulda been somethin' to see," said Jayne.

"She is my younger sister," said Mal, turning on the merc. Mal tried to stare Jayne down, when he felt something hit his cheek, a strawberry thrown by Sida.

The bowl was between the two of them. They lunged for it, but Mal was quicker. He managed to catch Sida between the eyes with a big juicy one. Finally, Kaylee entered the mess. "You know, some people might want to eat those." She came up and took the bowl away from Mal as Sida stuck her tounge out at him. Sida bent down, picked up, and ate the strawberry she was hit with. "It still tastes good," she said, and went back to cooking.

While the crew ate, Kaylee brought up the subject of room arrangements. Mal sighed and sat back from the table. "How about this? WE see how Sida does with River a few nights, with Simon there with them and we'll go from there." Kaylee smiled across the table at Simon.

Sida turned to River. "Looks like we're rooming togther tonight."

River nodded. "I don't always sleep well," she warned.

"Doesn't bother me. Ma sa…well… used to say I could sleep through a stampede."

"If we're to be without Simon, you have to calm me down."

"I can handle that. I'd keep my horse calm during storms back on Shadow." The two finished eating, when Sida said, "Hey, I got an idea."

River and Sida excused themselves from the table and headed for the bridge. "You ever played with these?" Sida asked, indicating the toy dinosaurs strewn about. River shook her head. Sida picked up the Tyrannosaurus Rex and handed River a stegosaurus. River examined it, then looked up at Sida, a grin spreading over her features. Soon they fell to playing. Their laughter carried to Zoe as she headed for her bunk.

"…Can't do that, he eats plants," she heard Sida say.

"It's self-defense, your dinosaur initiated the attack." This exchange was followed by a fit of giggles. Zoe approached and waited at the door, watching them. The pair laughed, lost in their imaginary world. She could almost see Wash standing over them, cheering them on and giving the girls ideas. River looked up and her dinosaur fell to the floor. She had let go of it when she saw Zoe. "Sad, these were hers."

"Whose?" Sida asked, confused.

Zoe came in and picked up the toy. "They belonged to my husband, Wash. He would get bored, and play with them. He was our pilot. You and I got something in common, Sida. He was killed by Reavers."

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have…" Zoe cut her off. "Wash would have wanted you to, and no need to be sorry." She handed River the toy dinosaur. "Go back to what you were doin'." As Zoe left them for her bunk, a tear slid down her face, and a smile stretched across it. She missed him, but she knew he'd be proud of what she just did.


	5. Nightmares

A/N: I noticed reading this again that I seem to use a lot of dialogue. It must come from my drama training. I'm in a lot of plays, one reason why I haven't updated (that, and graduation...) Here's the next chapter, and enjoy! 

Chapter 5: Nightmares

"Well, she's been a lot better since Miranda," said Simon, laying down a roll-out mattress and some blankets for Sida to sleep on. "Every once in awhile, she still has nightmares about the 'Academy.' I'm going to go see about getting you a pillow." Simon left the room, allowing Sida a chance to talk with River.

"They really humped you, didn't they? All those lies, how come you didn't see through them?" Sida asked the young girl. Simon didn't give her much of River's background, but she seemed to know. "I think I got lucky."

"I didn't grow up on the rim; I believed in them. Wish I could have seen." River replied, her head tilted to the right slightly as she remembered. "I function more like a girl again, everyday gets better, but I still have to learn how to be real." River seemed to be talking to herself more than Sida, as she didn't make eye contact with her. Simon re-entered the room, interrupting their conversation.

He tossed the pillow onto the mattress. "We should get to sleep, it's getting late," he said.

Sobbing, crying out. "No, I don't want...Stay away!" River shouted in her sleep. Sida blinked the sleep out of her eyes and sat on the bed next to River. "River, 's'not real. They can't hurt you anymore," Sida said, soothingly, trying to get River calm without waking her. River jolted awake with a scream, which caused Simon to shoot out of bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, before he could cross the room, Sida had wrapped the sobbing,  
frightened child in a warm, sisterly embrace. "Just a bad dream," the two said in unison.  
Sida began to rock River and sing, an old lullaby her ma had sung her as a baby. Her sweet yet untrained voice fill the room. "Do you need anything?" Simon tried asking River, who had already drifted back to sleep."

Mal and Simon sat at the table in the mess, talking about the previous night. "I don't know how she did it. When it was River and I, it would take hours before I could get her to sleep without using drugs. And when I woke up, they were already awake, cycling through my encyclopedia. Sida followed everything River said."

Mal didn't respond for a short while. He thought back to when he'd come home for a brief visit after the war.

Ma and Sida were sitting on opposite sides of the table, not speaking. Both seemed to be fuming angry. Mal looked at the two questioningly, wondering what row had just taken place.  
Sida and their mother rarely fought, but when they did, it was frightening. "I just think you'd have a chance to be something in this galaxy, get off this back-water moon and work in some Alliance city as a yao-ren lawyer or something," Ma said, her voice sad and angry at the same time. She wanted the best for her daughter.

"Money ain't important to me. You saw what they did to the Independence, how the war changed Mal. He don't even believe in the Lord anymore. They want to control every last one of us. Make us all 'civilized' while we get stuck in the same routine, no freedom, no control over our own lives. I don't want that. I want to stay here, work the ranch once you're gone, or go travel the 'verse with Mal. I'm not goin' to this gorram school." Sida stormed out of the small ranch house's kitchen, and blew past Mal, heading outside. He took her seat as his mother put her head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She got noticed by an Alliance run school, could learn so much, do so much better for herself."

Mal shared the memory with Simon, aware of how he rarely shared his past with anyone. It was too difficult usually.  
"I never realized that the school they was fighting about was the 'academy' till just now.  
Sida always seemed to hold herself back, for fear we would be standoffish with her. She didn't want to intimidate us."

"You think maybe she's a reader, like River."

"I'm thinkin'."


End file.
